


My Dishonored Hero

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: Emily saved me.





	

Emily Kaldwin. Some say that she is a coward. Some call her a murderer. But to me, she is a hero. 

One day, Delilah had decided to make a public announcement. My friends dragged me to see what she had to say, but I couldn't hear a word. I stared fearfully at the Royal Protector, Corvo Attano. He was stone. His pose looked as if he were reaching for someone. I couldn't stand to see him like that. But it raised the question: where was Emily? Anger bubbled within me. My friends followed their parents views about Empress Kaldwin. That she didn't deserve the throne. But my parents weren't around to deter my thoughts or beliefs. I looked up to her. So as Delilah finally pointed out Corvo, I ran to the front of the crowd. She called him and Emily traitors.

"The only traitor here is you! The Royal Protector and Empress have done nothing but protect this city. And all of the places surrounding it. Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin are better than some witch from nowhere!" I yelled, turning to the crowd as I said that last part. "Corvo and Emily are the reason our home didn't fall apart after Empress Jessemine died."

Guards swarmed from all sides to surround the stage. I was grabbed and put on one's shoulder. He asked the "new empress" how he should deal with me. I couldn't hear what she said, but when I was thrown onto the stage, I knew it couldn't be good. I was dragged to my feet and set next to Corvo. Silently, I apologized for messing things up more.

"This young girl has been fooled by Emily Kaldwin. There is no way of convincing her of the truth, so she must be made an example of," Delilah announced. I saw a mark on her hand glow. She turned to me, and suddenly I couldn't move. I looked down to see my feet turning to stone. Scared, I covered my eyes and waited to be encased. Tears ran down my face. No one would miss me. I would be encased in a museum next to the Royal Protector forever. In stone. I was only seven years old. Then it stopped just above my waist. I heard screams and people running away, but I dared not look. I heard the guards yelling to get Delilah away from here. Then it all went silent. Two soft hands took mine, and pulled them from my face. Opening my eyes, I gasped. Empress Emily Kaldwin knelt before me with a soft smile.

"There, there. It's over," she whispered, freeing me from the stone. I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around her neck and cried. She was here. She was actually here.

"I knew you'd come back," I whispered.

"Of course," she replied. Then she removed my arms from her person, and walked to Corvo. She put her hand on his, and the stone began to break off. Once it did, he tackled her to the ground. She yelped a bit out of surprise, but other than that stayed silent. Corvo one the other hand stared wide-eyed at his daughter. Like he couldn't believe he attacked her instead of Delilah. Then they both got up and hugged. I began to feel like I wasn't supposed to still be here, so I walked off the stage. I wanted to break down and cry because of how scared I was. I wanted to go to whatever home I had left and hide. But someone grabbed my arm and lifted me off the ground. I yelped as I placed on Emily's shoulders.

"It's good to know that we still have at least one person out there on our side," she said.

"It was quite brave of you to stand up to Delilah like that," Corvo added in a don't do it again tone. Emily laughed.

"Kinda reminds me of myself fifteen years ago."

Corvo groaned, and then disappeared. Emily smiled up at me softly then pointed her left hand to a nearby vent. A tentacle looking thing shot out from it and flung us up there. We did this until we got to the dock.

 

I was surprised to wake up on a ship. I was even more surprised to find Emily and Corvo standing at the foot of my bed. They seemed to arguing about something, so I pretended that I was still asleep. All I heard was "It was too dangerous! You could have gotten killed, straight out attacking like that!", so I assumed it was about her attacking Delilah in public. But then the talking stopped and I felt someone brushing my hair out of my face. It felt so nice. I smiled and happily sighed. Then it ended and Emily spoke up.

"Not only did I save you, but I saved her. She would be encased in stone if it weren't for me. Tell me father, that that isn't a good thing. That I should've just watched."

Corvo sighed and I felt my bed dip. Then someone began rubbing my back. I backed into it and smiled again. It had been so long since I felt anything like this. With my parents gone, I had to do without the loving touches. So when it ended, I couldn't help but groan, which caused Emily to giggle. Corvo chuckled a bit too.

"I guess you're right. But never be that reckless again," he chastised before getting up and leaving. I opened my right eye lazily. Emily's back was to me as she leaned over my desk. She looked tired, and regretful. I immediately assumed it was my fault. I thought that she regretted saving me. That she thought if I hadn't been so stupid, then she wouldn't have had to swoop in. But all those thoughts went away when she turned to me. Her face showed nothing but relief. She sat next to me and rubbed my back the way Corvo had. I leaned into her the way a child would her mother.

"I knew what happened to your parents. It's a shame, that they fell victim to the plague. But my father and I agreed that taking you in wouldn't be bad. You seem to have to have grown on him, which is very hard to do."

I looked up at her in surprise. The Emily Kaldwin and Corvo Attano were taking me in? As one of their own? I tackle hugged her and ran off to find the Royal Protector. Emily laughed and followed after. She acted as if it were good to laugh. I bet it was, after all the bad that's happened. This must the one good thing coming out of Delilah's take over. As soon as I found Corvo, I tackled him. He let out an "oof" but did hug me back. Emily joined in, and for the first time in forever, I actually had a family.

 

So you see. While others think traitor or murderer when they hear the name Emily Kaldwin, I think savior. Mother. She saved me, and her and Corvo took me off the streets. They gave me a family. So if you ever think of insulting her in front me, just remember.  
She is my Dishonored Hero.


End file.
